Episode 9196 (30th June 2017)
Plot Eileen's suspicious of Phelan as he sets off for work, reminding him not to forget to be back in time for her driving test. Gina receives a letter which troubles her and which she hides from Tim and Sally. Robert has a meeting at the bank to borrow the money to buy Nick's share of the bistro. Chesney sees Sinead give a longing look at Daniel as she passes him in Rosamund Street but Gemma encourages him to try and win her back. At the yard, Phelan thanks a friend for getting him documents on Nicola. She overhears as she approaches and demands an explanation. Eva tells Aidan she has morning sickness. She's instantly suspicious when he says they should keep the news of the pregnancy quiet until the first scan. Phelan tells Nicola he was proving a suspicion that he knew her dad. She agrees to set up a meeting with her father at a bench in Greenfield Park. Via a video call, Jude breaks the news to an upset Mary that he and his family are staying in South Africa after all. Tim can't find his tablet. Billy accompanies Eileen to her test as Phelan hasn't turned up. He is alone in the park where he sees that the bench is a memorial one to Nicola's deceased parents. Eva admits to Leanne that she's lied to Aidan to hurt him, telling him that the test was positive but she swears her to secrecy. She's furious when Dev calls round to tell her he's putting up the rent by £100 a month. Nicola searches through the yard office and finds copies of her driver's licence and other documents. Chesney calls on Daniel and warns him to stay away from Sinead, saying that he knows he's been up to something dodgy. Gina hands Tim his tablet back and he finds out she's used all his data. Gina confesses to Sally that she's received a letter from Donny saying it's over between them. Chesney wonders what big gesture he can make to Sinead to win her back. Phelan rushes back to the yard where Nicola demands an explanation from him or she's going to the police. A troubled Aidan tells Johnny he's going to become a dad. Eileen fails her test and sets off to the yard to confront Phelan. Robert is perturbed to find Rich in the bistro. He tells Robert that he's going to use the restaurant as a cover to launder money for him. Nicola and Eileen are stunned when Phelan tells Nicola that he thinks she's his daughter. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jimmy - Mark Smalley *Rich Collis - Fraser Ayres Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard and office *Greenfield Park Notes *First appearance of Jude Appleton since 1st January 2017. *No episode was shown on Wednesday 28th June to allow for coverage of FIFA Confederations Cup football. *The scene in Greenfield Park was recorded in Manchester's Platt Fields Park. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan's digging into Nicola's past generates more questions than answers; Aidan is left to choose between the two women in his life; and Mary receives bad news from Jude. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,158,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes